


Icarus is flying too close to the sun

by Saku015



Series: Sengen Week 2019 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-War, Spoilers, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Gen is quite worried about the success of their plan.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Icarus is flying too close to the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loophoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loophoria/gifts).



> Day 5: Mythology.

”I hope you know that this plan is pretty half-baked,” Gen said after Chrome had left them on their own after discussing Senku’s new – and pretty risky – plan for the next day.

”Oh? You seemed really hyped up only a few minutes ago,” the dual-color haired boy said, sitting down next to his boyfriend. ”Plus, you said that you’d go to hell happily by my side.” He smirked at the other, but it didn’t chase away the frown from Gen’s face.

”Firstly, you can be pretty convincing if you want to be, Senku-chan,” the mentalist started, turning his head towards his lover, ”secondly, you tend not to think of the consequences when it comes to your own wellbeing.”

”What do you mean?” The ruby eyed boy asked, arching one of his eyebrows. Gen rolled his eyes with an irritated sight.

”You said that you would take responsibility for the happenings after Tsukasa-chan’s men had found out that the voice was only fake as if it was nothing,” Gen said with narrowed eyes. ”Your life means a lot to a lot of people here, Senku-chan, believe it or not!”

In the next moment, Senku was kneeling between the other’s legs and placed his hands besides his – practically caging him there. Gen blinked up at him, surprised. A rare, soft smile appeared on Senku’s lips which made Gen blush.

”But you said you’d take it with me,” Senku whispered, leaning closer. ”So, I have nothing to worry about, right?” Gen gulped glancing aside a bit.

”What about the part w-where we have to go to give the cell phone to Taiju and Yuzuriha?” Senku giggled, leaning even closer, touching their foreheads together.

”You’ll be their guide and we can outsmart Homura,” Senku said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Gen rolled his eyes with a chuckled.

”But you know what they say: if you fly too close to the sun, you’ll get burned eventually.”

”Oh~ I had no idea you are such a nerd for Greek mythology,” Senku said on a teasing voice. Gen grinned back at him and Senku felt that the pressure leaving his boyfriend’s body.

”There are a lot of things you still don’t know about me, Senku-chan~”


End file.
